


Naif

by Hell_Stark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and I regret it, and i crush it mwahaha, comfort(?), please hug my baby
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Stark/pseuds/Hell_Stark
Summary: Stephen Strange berjanji akan menyembuhkan Tony Stark atas apa yang Hydra lakukan pada sang manusia besi, tapi semesta selalu berkata lain.





	Naif

**Author's Note:**

> Bad End? Bisa jadi, yang jelas bikin emosi. /heh!

"Kalau kau berani menyentuh Tony sedikit saja, akan kupastikan Dormammu mempunyai satu tambahan teman di tempatnya! Aku seorang dokter! Aku yang akan menyembuhkannya!"

"Kau bukan dokter seperti itu, Strange!"

"Aku tak peduli! Aku dokter dan aku yang akan menyembuhkannya!"

"Kau tahu kau melanggar  _accord!"_

"Omong kosong! Kalau kau ingin menuntutku, silahkan! Lakukan! Tapi kau harus menggeretku dari Sanctum!"

Setelah itu Stephen membuka portalnya dan meninggalkan Ross yang terlihat akan meledak marah.

(...)

Stephen menatap tangannya yang turmoilnya semakin ketara karena emosinya memuncak, ia menghela nafas mencoba menenangkan diri. Tony tak akan kemanapun, ia tak akan membiarkan orang-orang itu membawanya.

Setelah sedikit tenang, Stephen berjalan mencari Tony. Biasanya Tony hanya akan berada di satu tempat, jendela dengan seribu pemandangan.

Tony duduk di kursi rotan, bergemul dalam selimut berwarna marun. Matanya menatap kosong gulungan ombak laut di jendela itu, pemandangan  _favorite_ -nya.

Stephen tersenyum dan mendekat, kemudian bersimpuh di kaki Tony lalu mengecup tangannya lembut. Ia memandang wajah Tony yang semakin tirus, mengusap pipinya, menyingkirkan helaian rambutnya yang mulai panjang di dahinya. Tony tak merespon sentuhannya, pria itu hanya diam dan memandang kosong.

"Tony..." tenggorokan Stephen tercekat, "maafkan aku!"

Ia pun menangis di pangkuannya. Sesungguhnya ia sadar Ross benar bahwa dia bukanlah dokter seperti itu, tapi ia tak mau menyerahkan Tony. Ia akan berusaha menyembuhkan dengan caranya. 

Ia berjanji.  

(...)

Banyak hal dalam hidup Stephen yang tak bisa dijelaskan, ia pun sudah menerima bahwa ia harus berhenti untuk merasa tahu segalanya. Namun, untuk sekali saja ia berharap untuk tahu, tentang apa yang Hydra lakukan pada kekasihnya.

Stephen masih ingat hari itu, dimana segalanya dimulai. Ia masih ingat keadaan Tony yang tak jauh berbeda seperti saat ini ketika pertama kali mereka menemukannya. Rantai terhubung di leher, kaki, dan tangannya. Tony hanya duduk dengan mata membulat sempurna tapi tak menunjukan kehidupan, tubuhnya gemetar tapi ia tak melakukan apapun. Bahkan saat Natasha memanggilnya atau saat Stephen memeriksanya, Tony hanya diam tak mereapon sama sekali. Seolah jiwa pria itu telah direngut dan kini hanya ada tubuhnya yang tak berkutik.   
Stephen hampir kehilangan kendali atas sihirnya. Ia ingin membunuh tiap orang yang telah menyakiti kekasihnya, seandainya saja Wanda tak menyadarkannya dengan kekuatannya.  

(...)

Teriakan membangungkan Stephen secara tiba-tiba, Tony mengamuk di kamar mereka. Stephen berusaha menengkannya dengan memeluknya, pria itu tentu saja melawan. Namun, Stephen terus memeluknya. Ini bukan kali pertama, malam-malam sebelumnya pun berakhir seperti ini. Tony akan berteriak, memohon, dan menangis pada hampa.

"Kumohon! Berhenti! Kumohon...  _Kumohon!_ "

"Tony tenanglah!  _It's okay!_  Ini aku Stephen! Kau aman! Tidak ada lagi yang akan menyakitimu. Aku berjanji..  _Shh!_ "

Perlu beberapa menit kata-kata untuk menenangkan Tony sebelum ia berhenti berteriak, Stephen tak pernah melepaskan pelukannya hingga pria itu tertidur karena lelah.  Setelahnya ia tak akan tidur hanya memandang frustrasi pada wajah pasi kekasihnya, berharap ia bisa melawan musuh tak kasat mata dalam pikiran Tony. Sungguh Stephen merasa sangat tak berguna.

(...)

Steve Rogers datang menemuinya pagi itu bersama Hawkeye. Memberi kabar perihal tahanan Hydra yang mereka interogasi. HAsilnya selalu sama seperti seminggu lalu, mereka memilih diam atau mati. Tak ada yang ingin membuka mulut mereka. Stephen bisa melihat kemarahan yang terpancar dari diri sang kapten dan sang pemanah jitu itu, mereka sama marah dan lelahnya dengan dirinya. Sama tak merasa berguna karena masih tak tahu apa yang menimpa temannya.

"Kami masih berusaha mencari sisanya, terutama pemimpinya. Kita tak akan menyerah!"

"Aku tahu."

Hanya itu jawaban Stephen. Ia yakin Avengers akan menemukannya dan membalas apapun yang mereka lakukan pada Tony. Ia percaya pada mereka karena ia tahu, mereka pun menyayangi Tony meski terlambat. Ya, andai Avengers tak terbelah mungkin Tony tak akan berakhir seperti saat ini. Stephen tahu hanya ini yang bisa mereka lakukan setelah segalanya, penyesalan yang tak pernah habis di benak mereka.

(...) 

Misi itu memamg janggal sejak awal, Stephen sudah merasa tak enak dengan kepergian Tony. Sayang hari itu musuhnya pun mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia harus pergi ke dimensi lain. JAdi ia terpaksa membiarkan Tony pergi dalam misinya, lagi pula ia percaya Tony dapat menjaga dirinya. Tony Stark jenius, ia selalu punya cara keluar jika ia dalam masalah. Stephen tak pernah meragukan hal itu, meski memang tetap ada sedikit rasa khawatir di belakang kepalanya. 

Namun, siapa sangka saat ia kembali Vision mengabarkannya mereka kehilangan jejak Tony. Itulah awal mula mimpi buruk itu dimulai. Avengers kembali bukan karena ancaman besar. mereka kembali setelah mendapat kabar penculikan Tony.

Mungkin mereka akhirnya mengerti bahwa Tony Stark nyatanya begitu penting bagi mereka. Sayang segalanya telah terlambat, Tony bahkan tak lagi mengenal mereka. Bahkan mungkin ia pun tak lagi mengenal dirinya.  

(...)

Jeritan-jeritan memenuhi pendengaran Stephen. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan berpencahayaan temaram, suara-suara itu adalah suara anak-anak. Memohon-mohon dan menangis, kemudian Stephen melihat Tony yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari rantai yang mengikatnya. Bunyi gemerincing rantai yang tertarik, teriakan dan senjata bersahutan.

"Kumohon! Jangan sakiti mereka! Siksa saja aku, kalian brengsek!"

"Iron Man tolong kami!"

-Dan Stephen terbangun. Fragmen ingatan dalam mimpi Tony, ia selalu mendapatkannya tiap malam tapi baru kali ini lebih jelas. Ia pun sadar kenapa hasil lab Tony tak mengindikasikan penyiksaan apapun di tubuhnya. Tony memang tak pernah disiksa, mereka menyiksa orang lain di depannya. Selama sebulan Tony tak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya bisa menarik-narik rantai baja mencoba melepaskan diri untuk menolong mereka. Anak-anak yang menjerit meminta tolong untuk tak dibunuh.

_"Kau membiarkan kami mati! Kau bukan pahlawan!"_

Stephen memajamkan matanya, suara anak-anak itu masih terngiang di kepalanya. Hydra sunguh keji, Stephen makin ingin membantai mereka. Namun, perasaan lain menyadarkannya dan Stephen tak tahu harus bagaimana. Kau tahu yang lebih buruk dari penderitaan siksaan fisik? Melihat kau tak bisa melakukan sesuatu saat menyaksikan dirimu yang seharusnya menjadi pahlawan tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

Hydra telah menyiksa batin Tony, merengut dan mencabik titel pahlawan yang selalu menjadi satu-satunya kebanggaannya.

Perut Stephen terasa mual saat menyadari segalanya. Itu benar-benar gila! Ia menoleh pada Tony yang kini berdiri di depan jendela. Tubuhnya gemetar dengan suara isakan terdengar samar.

"Aku membunuh mereka, Stephen. Aku membiarkan mereka mati. Anak-anak itu memintaku menyelamatkannya, tapi aku... Aku membiarkannya!"

Stephen berlari merengkuh tubuh Tony. Memeluknya erat.

"Tidak! Kau tidak membunuh mereka Tony! Tidak... Itu bukan salahmu! Itu bukan salahmu."

Malam itu segalanya menjadi jelas, tapi sekalipun begitu semua telah telambat. Stephen tak bisa menyembuhkannya, Avengers hanya bisa menangkap hydra dan melampiaskan kefrustrasian mereka. Betapa naifnya mereka bahwa segalanya akan kembali, bahwa Tony akan menjadi dirinya lagi. Bahwa semesta mendukung mereka untuk mengembalikan keceriaan sang terkasih.

Nyatanya segalanya tak bisa merubah apapun, Tony tak pernah lagi sama. Pria itu tak pernah memafkan dirinya, tak pernah bisa menerima bahwa itu semua bukan kesalahannya. Seberapapun Stephen meyakinkannya, seberapapun Avengers meneriakan fakta bahwa Hydra-lah yang salah. Ia tak pernah bisa melihat baju besi miliknya, ia bahkan tak bisa melihat wajahnya di depan cermin. Tatapan kosong terus berada di bulir coklat besar itu, meneriakan siksaan batin atas anak-anak yang tak bisa diselamatkannya. 

Karena memang Tony Stark telah mati,  jiwanya telah hancur di markas Hydra dua bulan lalu.

**-End-**   


End file.
